russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of dramas of IBC
This is the list of dramas of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation.'' Programs broadcasted by IBC *5 Girls and Daddy (Produced by Viva Television, 2012-2013)'' *''24 Oras (1990–1991)'' *''Aksyon sa Telebisyon (1990-1992)'' *''Alagad (1991-1993)'' *''All About Adam (2010-2011)'' *''Andrea Amor'' *''Ang Tungkod ni Moises'' *''Bagets: Just Got Lucky (Produced by Viva Television, 2011-2012)'' *''Bahay At Buhay'' *''Bawal na Pag-Ibig'' *''Before I Fall in Love (2013-2014)'' *''Campus Break (1988–1989)'' *''Carita de Angel (2014)'' *''Carlo J. Caparas' My Batang Momay (2013-2014)'' *''Cine Trese (1990)'' *''Dahong Ginto (1973-1975)'' *''Dear Heart (Produced by Viva Television, 1998-2002, 2010-2013)'' *''Dear Teacher (1990-1992)'' *''DIWA (Produced by Viva Television, 2002)'' *''El Corazon De Oro (1989–1993)'' *''Engkwentro sa Sabado'' *''Esperanza (Produced by Viva Television, 2012-2013)'' *''Estudyante Blues (Produced by Viva Television, 2012)'' *''Flames (Produced by Viva Television, 2010-2012)'' *''Ginintuang Telon (1990)'' *''H2K: Hati-Hating Kapatid (Produced by Viva Television, 2000-2001)'' *''Habang May Buhay (Produced by Viva Television, 2001-2003)'' *''IBC Love Stories (1992–1997)'' *''1DOL (Produced by Viva Television, 2010)'' *''I Need Romance (2013-2014)'' *''Ito'ng Inyong Tia Dely'' *''I Will Be Here (2014)'' *''Kagat ng Dilim (Produced by Viva Television, 2000–2002)'' *''Kapag May Katwiran, Ipaglaban Mo! (1990–1992, revived on RPN 9 in 2000)'' *''Kroko: Takas sa Zoo (2010)'' *''Krusada Kontra Krimen (2006–2009)'' *''Mama (1992–1993)'' *''May Bukas Pa (Produced by Viva Television, 1999-2001, a similarly named series was made by ABS-CBN in 2009)'' *''May Bukas Pa (Produced by Viva Television, 2011-2012)'' *''Mga Gintong Aral ng El Shaddai (1993-1996)'' *''Mga Mata ni Angelita (1987, a similarly named series was made by GMA in 2007)'' *''Manila Manila'' *''My Family Xyriel (2013)'' *''My Little Janella'' (2014) *''Nang Dahil sa Pag-ibig'' *''Noli Me Tangere (2013)'' *''Noli Me Tangere (1992 restored version; 2013-2014)'' *''Pangako ng Lupa (2002–2003)'' *''Pangarap Kong Jackpot (2004–2009)'' *''Pinokyo's Time (Produced by Viva Television, 2012)'' *''Regal Drama Hour (1988–1994)'' **''Aiko (1990-1994)'' *''Regal Family Show'' *''Regal Juvenile'' *''Safe In The Arms Of Love (2013-2014)'' *''Sa Iyo, Kuya Manny (1988)'' *''Salamin ng Buhay (1983–1984)'' *''Sandy's Boyfriend (Produced by Viva Television, 2013)'' *''Save the Last Dance for Me (2014)'' *''Sa'yo Lamang (Produced by Viva Television, 2003)'' *''Seiko TV Presents (1989–1991)'' **''Snooky (1990)'' **''Sheryl (1991)'' *''Silang mga Sisiw sa Lansangan (1992)'' *''Subic Bay (Produced by Viva Television, 2000-2001)'' *''Telecine sa Trese (1987-1988, 1994–1998)'' **''Familia de Honor'' *''To Love Again (2013)'' *''To Sir With Love (1989)'' *''Ula ang Batang Gubat (1989–1990)'' *''Viva Love Stories (Produced by Viva Television, 1989, 1998–2000)'' *''Wansapanataym (Produced by Viva Television and Regal Television, 2010-2012)'' 'Television films' *''13 Original Movie (2013-present)'' **''When She Loved Me (November 28, 2013)'' **''Right Next To Me (December 5, 2013)'' **''The Way You Look at Me (December 12, 2013)'' **''Last Christmas (December 19, 2013)'' **''Give Love on Christmas Day (December 26, 2013)'' **''What A Wonderful World (January 2, 2014)'' **''Criminal Girl (January 9, 2014)'' **''Heaven Knows (January 14, 2014)'' **''Close in on Love (January 21, 2014)'' **''In Love with You (January 28, 2014)'' **''A Long and Lasting Love (February 4, 2014)'' **''Now That You're Gone (February 11, 2014)'' **''A Runaway Bride (February 18, 2014)'' **''Handog ng Pilipino sa Mundo (February 25, 2014)'' **''Human Nature (March 4, 2014)'' **''Gaya ng Dati (March 11, 2014)'' **''Marcelo del Pillar Story (March 18, 2014)'' **''Falling in Love (March 25, 2014)'' **''Sana'y Kapiling Ka (April 1, 2014)'' **''A Smile in Your Heart (April 8, 2014)'' **''Mobie ABKA (Abrakada) (April 15, 2014)'' **''Summer Sunshine (May 6, 2014)'' **''Reservations for Two (May 6, 2014)'' See also *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of shows previously aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of soap operas Category:Lists of television series Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine drama Category:Lists of Philippine television series